


Crisis: Draw-ning signs #5

by orphan_account



Series: Crisis: Draw-ning signs [5]
Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Bass as a weapon, Death Metal Drawfee, I'm Sorry, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On Earth-359 we find a different Drawfee far from who we know them as.





	Crisis: Draw-ning signs #5

"Ready guys?" Caldwell asked as the make-up artist finished applying the stage make-up.

"Let's go." Julia said, spinning her drumsticks.

Julia, Caldwell, Jake, and Tony walked on stage and got in position, but above them the late afternoon was morphing from a peaceful orange to a murderous red. It was when the gig was in full swing that a bolt of green lightning slammed through the stadium roof into the ground.

The crowd ran off in every direction, the band scattered in the chaos. Tony ran deeper into the maze that was the stadium's backstage. As he navigated his mind put pieces together. 'Red sky', 'Green lightning', 'dawn of the end' were all the lyrics that Julia had for a new song. He hit a dead end and spun around to come face to face with an oddly cartoonish being, Porfo, how did he know it's name? Not even Tony knew. 

What he did know was that he was about to die. At least that would have happened if a some kind of arrow didn't pierce right through Porfo.

"Tony, up here." A voice called.

Tony looked up at the vent behind him, "Yeah, I'm in here, also that wasn't Porfo that was a Por-faux, get it like a fake Porfo. Anyway get outside, and use this on any more Por-faux."

Out of the vent fell what was basically a bass but it looked weird but he took it with him, running out from the dead end, he slammed the bass through a Por-faux face. Nice. He made his way to the main exit of the stadium, packed full of people.

With nothing but a gut feeling he plucked a string and the noise shattered the glass doors, people flooded out and Tony was shoved and slammed into a dumpster.

"You're here, good choice me, let's go." Tony didn't even have time to see who was talking but he had a sneaking suspicion, but they were soon consumed by light.

"Give me a second, and I'll be ready to leave again."


End file.
